Living With A Killer
by Gothalla123
Summary: The girl that happened into Camp Blood that night made Jason's head reel, she was nothing like the other girls that had come here. All she wanted was a home. JasonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Jason glanced down at the young girl, she looked no more then 16 years old, her brown shoulder length hair was a mess and her clothes dirty. Jason lifted his machete, though not hearing the usual cry for justice from his Mother. Though it didn't matter, the girl had not moved, he tilted his head in confusion. She was slient, the people he usually killed were loud, screaming for him to stop and running. This girl was different.

"Hello" came a quiet voice, the girl had her head up to look at him "Are you Jason?"

It was quiet for a while after that, a few minutes seemed to tick by slowly as the two just looked at eachother, only breaking eye contact to blink. Then Jason nodded.

The girl smiled "It's nice to meet you Jason."

I sat down on a large rock, looking up at Jason as he towered over me "I'm sorry to intrude into the lake but I had no where else to go... and she said that I'd always be able to come here when I needed help." I looked down at the dirt sadly "At least I found someone to talk to" I looked up at the tall man and smiled "Even if you don't reply"

I yawned and stood up "I was wondering if I could spend the night here... It's a long hike back to town... and I don't want to be around those people anyways..." I looked hopefully up to Jason who simply nodded and began to walk away "Th-thank you Jason" He looked back at me and nodded, signaling for me to follow him.

I ran up behind him, grabbing onto his arm, he flinched, looking down at me through his ski mask "S-sorry... I get lost easily... I let my mind and eyes wander and end up lost in the woods..."

He looked forward again and began walking, next to my foot steps his were almost silent. But what did I expect from a man who lived in the woods all his life?

We came upon a large blue house and I tripped "Ouch!" I began rubbing at my shin, a crunch of the leaves made me look up, Jason was bent over me, looking me in the eyes before reaching for my leg, he gently raised my pants leg and looked over the skin, it was red and bloody. He released my knee and looked around, finding what I tripped over and landed on and picked it up, it was a large piece of cobblestone. I giggled "See what did I tell you? My mind wanders..." He set the stone down and stood back up, offering me his hand.

I took it and stood "Thank you." A nod was my answer and we began walking again, this time up a set of stairs and into the house. I looked around, there was a fire place and plenty of room in here "Is this where I'm staying?" he nodded and I gave him a smile "It's amazing, thank you Jason" another nod.

He began to walk away and I stopped him "I'll see you in the morning?" I asked, he seemed to be thinking before turnning to me and giving me a simple nod before leaving out the door.

I sighed and began exploring the house, it was clean for the most part, I remember the murders that took place here and wondered why Jason would be so kind to me, he was so different then what the survivors said. Of course there were only two that were still alive. One was slightly insane after the murders.

I walked around, there was still food on the shelves as well. "Hmm... I could make something for supper!" I smiled, my stomach choosing that moment to growl.

"You agree?" I chuckled and began sorting through the food, some of it wasn't any good but there was a lot of it there that was still.

I managed to make some tomato soup and noodles before heading outside.

"Damn... I need an axe..." I shivered, it was starting to get cold. It was only spring after all. After shuffling through a shed I managed to find a small hatchet and began working to cut up a tree and start a fire in the fireplace.

By the time I was finished it was completely dark out and I had to make my way back to the house by memory. "My foods probably cold by now..." I sighed out as I opened the door and headed to the fire place. A few matches and a part of a handbook later I managed to start a good fire.

"I like it here... Maybe Jason would let me buy this place so I can stay..." I said with a sad smile before taking a large spoon full of my noodles and soup. They were still suprisingly warm, maybe it was a good thing I covered the bowl...

After I ate I set the bowl in the sink and looked around, this place was dusty... I'd have to change that in the morning... for now I'd better look around the house.

To my suprise the upstairs was cleaned, I mean it was still dusty there just wasn't any blood anywhere. I grinned "I just might buy this place after all... I wonder how much they would sell it for?" I shrugged and headed back down stairs to the fire place and set up my sleeping bag, finding a blanket on the back of the couch I looked around, this wasn't here before. Did Jason put it here?

I shrugged, letting out a loud and long yawn before laying down. The blanket covering my body fully, I just drifted off to sleep.

Only to be awoken in the morning my a gentle prodding at my shoulder, I opened my eyes jumping when I saw Jason right in my face "Jesus Jason! You scared me, knock next time okay?" He nodded standing up and glancing down at me. I stretched and stood up cranning my neck to look up at him. "You know you're really tall... lucky. I'm only 4'10" I couldn't even be blessed with 5 feet..." I sighed heavily and rubbed at my eyes before looking back up at Jason.

"Would you like some breakfast? I'm sure I can find something good..." He shook his head and I pouted "Alright, suit yourself... I'm going to make something for myself then" I raised my hands and went into the kitchen bare foot, The cold wood slapping against my sore feet.

"Hey Jason, what would you say to me buying this place... not to open anything, just to live on... I've never really had a home" I turned to him after I set a a pan of Chicken noodle soup on the stove. "Would that be alright?" He stood there quietly, worrying me as he didn't respond, he didn't even look at me and I feared that he didn't want me here at all.

I looked at the floor and turned back to the stove, stirring the now boiling soup. When I turned back around Jason was right behind me. I gasped and looked up at him "Y-yes?" I shakily asked, he just nodded "You mean I can buy this place?" he gave light nod, I felt my eyes tear up, this would be my first real home since my parents abandoned me. I hugged him "Thank you so much Jason!"

I realized what I was doing and let go of him "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." he pulled me back into a hug and my eyes widened. This must have been his first hug in a long time. I hugged back, we stood there for a long time before he released me.

"Can I ask a favor?" He nodded "Can I have an axe? I couldn't find one around the camp and I can't cut up fire wood with out it." He seemed to be in thought for a while before walking off.

I blinked and shrugged, going to eat my soup.

Jason returned about a hour and a half later, his hands full with wood "Wow, you cut all that for me?" He nodded "Thank you Jason!" I smiled up at him while he set the wood down, taking a axe from his belt and handing it to me. It looked new.

"Thank you Jason, really." I gave him a quick hug and set the axe on the mantel. A horn startled me. I swung my head around, noticing Jason was gone. "Huh?" "Who's in there?" I felt my heart rate increase, Jason was going to kill who ever this person was "Come on out, this is the police." I jogged to the door and opened it. "What the hell are you doing on this property lady?" "Oh I was just looking around, I plan to buy this camp." He looked me over "Aren't you a little young to be living on your own?" he walked up to me "And haven't you heard the stories about the murders that happened here?" I nodded "One I'm 18 years old and out of school, and two yes I have, I lived one town over so I know just about everything. I'm not scared and I plan to live here... besides I saw the sign out by the road. They want to sell this place, I just need a working telephone to make an offer." He seemed to look me over before sighing "Do you have a ride to town?" I shook my head "You can ride with me. The owner of this place sold it to a family, they planned to use it for a camping spot but they plan on moving since the latest murders..." I nodded "Do you know what they plan on selling it for?" "Not very much, said a couple thosand and that's it." I smiled "That's great! Let me just go get something and I'll be right back.

I ran into the house and looked for Jason, he was coming inside from the back door "Jason, you're not going to believe this but I can get this house now!" He tilted his head "That police officer's going to bring me into town to talk to the one who's selling it so I can buy this place."

"Are you coming?!" The man shouted from out front, turning on his car, "Coming!" I yelled back, heading to the front door. Jason stopped me by a hand on my arm, I looked back at him "Don't worry I'll be back" I gave him a smile and headed out, getting in the car and heading to town.

It only took a short while and I managed to get a ride back from the now, previous owner.

I smiled as I went in the house calling to Jason "Hey you in here Jason?" A tap on the shoulder and I turned around, Jason was standing there. "I own this place now... I finally have a home. With you." I said with a smile before giving him a hug "Thank you for letting me buy this area. I promise I won't disappoint you!"


	2. Chapter 2

I took a careful turn, looking over the woods again, I was sure I had heard a twig snap far off, it wasn't gentle... so it wasn't him.

"Jason?" I whispered, looking again to make sure before tiptoeing my way through the woods.

I was lost, I guess going picking for mushrooms and berries was a bad idea. I was so far away that I couldn't even here the swishing of the lake. It was getting late in the day, if I stayed out here I may as well invite anything bad to eat me right then.

I treked on, carefully walking in the leaves weary of anything sharp on my naked feet. "God I hope he finds me..." I snorted lightly "I bet no ones said that before... well when they're speaking about a homicidal man anyways." I pulled my bucket closer, before bending down to find look at some plants "These look like they may be great strawberries come late summer." I sighed and straightened up, continuing walking until I reached a ditch.

"What the... the road? I've been walking this long?" I glanced up and down the road before stepping out into it "I'll walk back to the house from the road... and pray that no one sees me. I don't need any drama... I mean I just moved in." I sighed and started walking, the cold gravel and pavment hurting my aching feet.

I walked what felt like forever before my feet started to really hurt. I walked over to the side of the road and sat down, looking at the bottom of my feet to see red bloody sores along the once soft skin. "Damn, if I keep walking like this all that's left of my feet are going to be bones..." I layed back, looking up at the blue sky and white puffy clouds until a shadow loomed over me.

I took a guess at who it was "That cloud looks like a dragon" I stated, not getting a response I sat up and turned my head to the figure "Hey Jason, I hope I didn't worry you. I went off to pick some mushrooms and well... I got a little lost." I reached my hand up to signal for him to help me up, he took my hand cautiously before pulling me up and to him. "Woah! Man you're strong!" I chuckled and bent down to pick up my bucket before looping my arm with his "Mind showing a lady home my dear sir?" I joked with a gentle smile, he looked me over before he started walking , having to steady me after we got onto another terrain "Okay Ouch." I lifted one of my feet up and leaned against a tree, where scabs had formed were now small trails of blood and dirt.

"Crap... " I glanced up at Jason and sighed "Don't suppose you would mind carrying me home would you?" He was silent and I shrugged "Worth a try" and pushed off of the tree, getting a few steps before having to balance myself against another tree "This is going to be a long walk ba-" Jason wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me up, making me squeak and cling to him like a life line. "Wha-woah, you really are super strong aren't you?" I chuckled before loosening my grip some on him as he started walking "Thank you Jason, when we get home I was thinking of making something nice for us to eat... maybe some mushrooms and onions, I saw some wild onions out back of the house... Though I don't really have any meat to go with it" I shrugged "That's alright, I'll figure something out"

I rested my head against his chest, feeling his stiffen but his pace stay the same. I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up on the couch, my feet up on stool and Jason wrapping them in bandages. "Hey, whatcha doing?" I attempted to sit up but he just pushed me down with a bit of force. "Oops, sorry" I stayed down but lifted my head enough to see my toes. When he was finished he stood up, going over to the door and grabbing something while I looked over my feet. Jason bandaged them up and by the cooling sensation he must have cleaned the wounds as well. I smiled and looked up at him as he walked by and set down a big old box.

"What's this?" I asked looking up at his curiously, he bent down and opened it, a whole bunch of shoes and boots sat in the box all neatly. I smiled "For me?" he nodded "Thank you so much Jason!" i reached over and gave him a quick hug before digging through the box and trying on pair after pair.

Jason must have left because the door slammed open, I turned and looked at him "What's that?" He held it out to me and I poked it. "Meat? What for?" He signaled for me to follow him and I did, right into the kitchen.

He had a whole meal cooking for me. "Oh my god... Jason thank you so so SO very much! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I reached him and pushed his hand away, leaping up to hug him tightly and kiss the side of his ski mask "Thank you Jason." I smiled and released him, taking the meat from him "Is this venison?" He nodded, standing still and stiff. I turned away and started cooking it in a frying pan, smiling the whole time it cooked.

As I sat down to eat I looked up at Jason, he seemed nervous. "You don't have to be afraid to show me your face..." my words didn't seem to comfort him and I smiled, standing up and grabbing a plastic container and a fork before filling it with food and handing it to him "If you want you can head home and eat it, I don't mind." He seemed releaved and nodded, heading to the door awkwardly. I rested a hip against the doors frame and watched him start to walk into the woods before shouting "I want that container back to morrow, have a good night Jason!" He stopped, looking back at me, I gave a quick wave and he returned it. Making me smile happily before closing the door and heading into the dining room to eat.


End file.
